I Really Hate that I Love You
by tlc2492
Summary: "Seriously, it annoys me that i care about you. I cant stand myself for loving you but i do and i freaking hate it." laughing he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear "I hate you to baby." PunkLee..kind of a love hate kinda thing based on the events of Monday night Raw 9/24/12
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is based on Monday night Raw 9/24/12. I made some changes for the story so its not all the same. ENJOY:)

* * *

Chapter 1. She Wants Me!

* * *

Aj Lee was an all around nice women. She didn't feel the need to rip heads off often. But tonight, right now, standing in the ring with "the voice of the voiceless" she was willing to make an acceptation. The only thing going through her head was "_He's a foolish man Aj don't let him talk to you that way you're a strong women of power show this little boy what your really made of_ ."

"I, I am the reason you have a job when you walk to your mailbox every week and pick up that paycheck its because of me. I am the reason you are all in your seat here today. Me. Not anybody else. Don't you disrespect me. Its ok because I know what this is all about. I know why theirs so much hostility between me and you. I know, you know, why don't we show everybody exactly why you have it out for me Aj."

He just wouldn't stop. He was making her look like she was a little girl with a big girl crush that went wrong. He cued the video of her proposal to him and that moment shattered her already broken heart. But she wasn't hurt, she wasn't sad, she was furious, no it was worse then that. Any respect she had for him once upon a time was gone and it would take a miracle for it to come back. She was about to let him have it. When the scene ended she turned slowly to find him in her face and laughing. No remorse in his eyes for how he was treating her.

"Well, uh, there you have it. That's the reason isn't it. That's the reason there's all this tension between me and you? Is that the reason you sent an incompetent referee out here to screw me last week. Ill tell you what Aj, you forget last weeks match ever happened and ill forget that you would show up to every Monday night wearing my t-shirt. Ill forget the hundreds of text messages and voice mails that are not fit to air on the U.S.A network that you would leave me."

She was stunned. She could not believe he was airing her dirty laundry on live television. Of cores he has no off switch so he kept on digging himself into a hole that she was determined to bury him in.

"Oh oh im sorry am I embarrassing you please don't let me do all the talking why don't you let everyone here know exactly how intimate you and me were behind closed doors let em know im the reason theirs this little skip in your step. Tell em. Tell em im the best in the world."

It was to late to censor the anger now. He had basically begged on hands and knees for it and it started spewing out before she even had the chance to blink.

"Let me tell you something CM Punk, you sound like more of an ass then you look. If the tables were turned I could say all the same things about you. Let me just tell them all how you would text me at three in the morning telling me you missed me. Let me tell them how you would beg me to stay in your room with you every night. The only incompetent fool here, besides Paul of cores, is you. You want me to tell them punk? Well ok, here it is. Ill tell them how I had you screaming best in the world every night we stayed together. You can bite me CM Punk. All you are is a little boy trying to be a man."

With that, and the roar of the thousand in attendance she threw her mic down and crawled out of the ring. She looked back to see Punk with a dropped jaw staring at the petite GM. She blew him a kiss and casually walked back stage.

The high fives and the "you go girls" from both the divas and superstars poured in. She felt good as if she had just patted the dirt she had buried him under.

"Oh my gosh Aj, your like my hero now." Her best friend Kaitlyn said hugging her. She had been watching the exchange from Aj's office and couldn't wait to pat the brunet on the back for verbally kicking CM Punks sarcastic ass. "I think im in love with you shortness. Iv never been so happy to see you own a man ever. You rock so hard." She said laughing. The two giggled and carried on for a few more minutes before Stephanie McMahon knocked on her door. Aj asked Kaitlyn to leave and nervously invited Stephanie to sit.

"I know why your here and im so so sorry. He was just bringing up my personal life and I just lost.."

"Calm down Aj. Your not in trouble. I just needed to talk to you about how it all went down. Now as happy as I am that someone finally put that jerk in his place I have to ask that you dial down some of the R rating next time. We have decided to deal with Punk for bringing it up to begin with so we don't blame you. We saw it as self defense. But I don't know that Hunter and my father will be so lenient next time if this happens again." Stephanie stood and Aj stood with her. Stephanie offered her hand and Aj proudly took it happy that she got off scott free.

"Thank you for going off on him Aj. You make a great GM. don't tell him I told you but you even had Hunter rolling." Aj's pride hit its peek at that moment. She felt like she could climb Everest. She let go of the women's had and bid her goodbye, doing a little victory dance when she knew she was gone.

* * *

After the show she had planes to go out with Kaitlyn for victory ice cream and video games so she tried to quickly leave the arena. She said her goodbyes to all the friends she had on Raw and skipped happily to her car. She was pulling her keys from her bag when she noticed the man leaning on the driver side door.

"What do you want Phil. Did you not get enough tonight. You decide to come back for more." she said pushing him off her door.

"Chill short stuff I just came to talk."

"Oh well im all out of talk. Sorry. All I have left is kick your ass. Would you like some of that?"

He laughed out loud at her adorable come back. He hated her but the hate she had for him turned him on a little. "Look I know you don't like me anymore so lets just agree this is a hateful relationship we have here. Im only here to say well done. You pulled off a pipe bomb that surpassed the master himself and it was kind of hot watching you do it. It made me think of the nights you were screaming my name begging me not to stop." He smiled wickedly and ran a finger down her cheek. "Would you like to relive those nights doll face. Do you want me to remind you why you loved me so much?"

"You know what Punk?" she said fighting the erg to rid him of the possibility of ever having children. "Im not really interested in wanna be's . The man that made me scream his name over and over again, that's the man I want. You, your just a pig in a punk suit." with that she got in her car and slammed the door he stood at her door with a sarcastic grin as she started the car. "You know you could try holding your breath and waiting for me to crawl back but you would probably pass out and or DIE before I did. One can only hope." she rolled up her window and sped off leaving him in her dust. He wanted her know more then ever and he didn't know why.

* * *

Aj was so glad she was spending some much needed time with her best friend. She needed to get her mind of Punk and chilling with Kaitlyn helped her do it. They went to Kaitlyn's room, ordered tons of ice cream and played video games for almost three hours straight. When Aj finally got a glimpse of the time she knew it was time for the GM to hit the hay.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful nerd party Kait but I really got to go to bed. I have ALOT of nothing to do tomorrow so I need my beauty rest."

She hugged her rest friend and sleepily left the room. About the time she reached the elevator her phone went of. Assuming it was Kaitlyn, she fished it out of her bag and flipped it open. She had received a text message from none other then Phil Brooks.

"Hello sweetheart are you thinking of me..I know you miss me:)."

"_Honestly this man can be so arrogant sometimes_." she thought to herself. She let her fingers fly as she replied to the jerk with the fat head.

"Aww how cute you think your that special. I don't even like you why would you think I missed you."

"oh my darling Aj ill make you realize how bad you want me. You wont be able to fight your need for me when im through with you;)"

Just as she received the message the elevator doors opened to her floor so she didn't bother texting back. She was digging through her bag when she got to her door and realized punk was leaned against the wall waiting for her.

* * *

Ok so tell me what you think or give me some ideas. I would love to know what you think:)


	2. How Could You be so Heartless

Chapter 2. How Could You be so Heartless

"Really Punk? You couldn't find 0anyone else to bother at three in the morning?" Aj ask quite annoyed by his presence.

"Oh no see I couldn't think of anyone id rather annoy at three in the morning." He said trying to slide in between her and the door. She was starting to really get pissed. She pushed him out of her way and tried to slip in before he tried anything else but he was a slippery little beast and he shoved his foot between the wall and the door so she couldn't close it. She figured if she put all 95lbs of her weight on the door she could crush his foot but he pushed it open then pushed past her.

"You know, its rude to not invite a guest in?"

" You know your stupid if you think your welcome here." she said matter of factly. She opened the door welcoming him to get out off her room but he walked slowly back to her, shut the door, and backed her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think your doing punk. Get out of my face." she said trying to push him away but he put all his weight on her and whispered in her ear.

"I like it when you fight me. That use to really turn me on. In fact, it still does." he said running his hands along her curves. She wasn't sure why but she felt weak under him. She felt as though she would fall if he moved. He took a deep breath in and was overwhelmed by the scent of her long brown hair.

"I want to feel you again Aj. Please let me have you one more night."

The small women found it hard to resist him with his body on hers. He was a sneak though and every word he had said to her tonight screamed in her head. She wasn't so low that she would do this and he wasn't going to win no matter how much she secretly loved the him.

"What do you say Aj. Just one more night?"

She ground her hips against his leg to mess him his mind and he let out a groan in her ear. She pulled his head to hers so his ear was at her mouth. She was going to make this man suffer.

"You want me champ. You want to taste me again." she paused for dramatic affect. She could feel his heart racing and his breath quicken. " You want to feel me again. Well to freaking bad Punk." she said pushing him off her.

He had a devious grin on his face when she opened the door again.

"Fine Aj you want to play hard to get then we will. I know for a fact you still love me. And I know you want me don't you?"

"Hell no, goodbye." she said then slammed the door in his face quickly locking it behind here.

The audacity of this man coming in her room after what he did to her. She felt filthy from his touch so she all but ran to her shower to clean him off of her. The water scalded her skin but she just felt so dirty. Racking her brain for answers she just couldn't figure out why he all of a sudden wanted her. This was the same guy that would push her away in public then confess his love behind closed doors. "_I am not a toy."_ she thought to herself. "_Why is he trying to play me?"_

Feeling content with her clean body she shut of the water off and dried herself off. Trying to push the thought of him clear out of her mind she crawled into her bed. But every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. She hated herself for falling in love with him. She tried convincing herself she wasn't in love she was just attracted to the dangerous side of Punk. But she wasn't fooling anyone. He had her heart and he was choosing to ring it dry.

* * *

He slowly made his way to his room. She just rejected him and he knew it was his fault. He wasn't going to give up on winning her back though. But he wasn't going to let her take control ether. He was going to make it fun and he would make her remember all the things she loved about him. Including his attitude. In a way he couldn't stand her. She was hyper. Overly dramatic and took everything straight to heart. But she was so damn addictive. Like a drug that ruled his entire life. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but that girl was a little spit fire. She could move him and work him like no one else and he craved her. He hated the power she had over him. But he couldn't resist it. He took a quick shower and tried to get some sleep but his insomnia decided to punish him for screwing with Aj's head and he stayed up thinking about her all night.

* * *

She couldn't say when she fell asleep but she could sure as hell remember waking up. Kaitlyn was beating her door down and demanding entrance. The brunet rolled out of bed and was contemplating punching her friend in the face but decided against it. She slid on her batman bath robe that did in fact come from the children's section in wal-mart and sluggishly walked to the door. She undid the locks and opened the door. Kaitlyn immediately waltzed in talking 90 miles a minute.

"Ok please come in." she said closing the door behind her friend. "Could you maybe talk slower and less loud my brain is still waking up."

"Why where you with Punk last night?" she said pacing the room. Aj groaned loudly. Does every conversation have to be about him.

"What are you talking about Kait we weren't together last night."

"Don't lie to me Bri Bella saw you two and is telling everyone. She said she saw him go in your room with you. Is he here right now. Punk you can come out now."

"Kait please stop yelling please he's not here and he didn't stay last night. He was waiting for me when I got back and he let himself in. He stayed no more then five minutes and I kicked him out. He was just her to make me miserable. Nothing is going on between us I promise you that."

Kaitlyn gave her a skeptical look but saw that Aj wasn't lying so she calmed herself and sat down beside her boss.

"So what did happen last night. Clearly your not ok so spill."

Aj replayed last night in her mind disgusted with her self for letting herself want him even for a second.

"Last night when I left he text me and ask if I missed him. I told him no and he basically called me a lire. When I got to my room he was waiting at my door so I tried to get in before he could but he barged in anyway. He pushed me against the door and tried to seduce me so I forced him out. That was it. I haven't seen or talked to him since then. I don't plan to ether."

"Fine I believe you. Are you ok?"

"Yea im just angry with him at the moment."

"Well im suppose to meet Kofi for lunch. You want to meet up later and hang."

"Sounds like a plane."

The girls hugged each other and Kaitlyn let herself out. Aj didn't have to be in Oklahoma city until Friday so she figured she would enjoy Albany NY while she was here. She wasn't a shopper but today she felt the need to pamper herself. The Raw GM slipped on a pair of black shorts, a black and green tank top, and her black converse and left her room.

* * *

She had been enjoying her day in town and had just sat down to eat lunch when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered not even checking to see who it was.

"Hello beautiful. Miss me yet?"

She sighed and sank in her seat. "Why are you calling me Punk. Can you not just leave me alone."

"Well no where's the fun in that. You look awfully sexy today by the way."

"Aj looked up and looked around feeling a little creeped out by his comment. "Are you fallowing me Punk. isn't stalking a little beneath you?"

"Whats that you say Aj? You want to be beneath me. Well ok if that's what you want you're the boss."

"Really Punk we're five now. Your really doing this?"

"Relaxe Aj I was jocking and for your information I was here first so your stocking me."

Before she could go off on him she heard the phone click and spotted him approaching her table. She put her head in her arms frustrated at this point and was ready to just give up. He obviously wasn't going to.

"What Punk What do you want."

"Chill little one im just here to enjoy your presence."

"Punk when are you going to get it in your head that I don't want to talk to you and I sure as hell don't want to be around you. You really hurt me when you pushed me away and you killed me last night when you poured out our personal relationship to millions of people. What are you trying to do to me. Do you want me to lose my mind?" she felt tears threatening her eyes so she hid her face. "what do you want with me?"

He looked at her speechlessly. He wanted to punch himself in the face for hurting her. "Aj, honestly, I don't know what I want. Sometimes I cant stand you and I would do anything to be rid of you. But then somedays, " he puased serching for the words to say. "somedays I feel like I could never be happy without you. I feel like you're the only one who knows me, like you're the only thing I should hold on to. When your gone I crave you and when your around I want to dominate you in a very good way." he said with a wink. The tears had slipped past her tough exterior and she was completely thrown aback.

"Aj you're a hard little thing to forget about and Im pretty sure your going to be engraved in my mind for the rest of my life. I don't want to go another day wondering how happy I could have been if I had held on to you."

Aj felt like she couldn't breath. Why would he torture her like that. She refused to let him string her along. She stood calmly and gradded her bag ready to walk out. He stood and gradded her arms.

"Aj please don't go. I need you to stay."

"You should have thought of that before you used me and tossed me aside." with that she left never even looking back. Punk sat down feeling his chest tighten like he had just lost a family member.

The women he loved was gone and it seemed as though she was never coming back.


	3. Leave it to my Batman

SO sorry it took so long to update. the internet was down Friday and i went camping this weekend but here is chapter 3 i hope you like it

* * *

Chapter it to my Batman

* * *

It was 4:26 a.m when Punk woke up. He was sweating profusely and felt like he was on the verge of tears. He had been dreaming about her.

He dreamt that they were together in a small room and he was on his knees begging her to come back to him. But she kept refusing. He wasn't sure why but he remembered he kept telling her he could keep her safe and they couldn't get her if she stayed with him. She looked him in the eyes with pure seriousness. He wanted to reach out to her but he couldn't. She touched his face and a tear rolled down his cheek. "If they take me Phil it will be your fault." she said backing away from him and turned to leave the room. The moment she opened the door something grabbed her and took her away from him. He cried out to her but he couldn't move. He had to let her go.

He felt now like he was loosing his mind. Knowing she didn't want to talk to him he pulled out his phone to text her anyway.

"I had a really bad dream and I wanted to text you and see if you were ok."

He sent it knowing a replay was a long shot. He placed his phone on the night stand and sat up in his bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep again so he got up and threw himself in the shower. He thought about the first time they showered together and how she tried to hide her body because she was afraid he wouldn't approve. Thinking about her sent a chill down his spine. He had to stop. Not having her was killing him. Why wanted that annoying women was completely beyond him. When he got out of the shower he went to his suitcase and started to rummage through the contents. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his phone lighting up. His heart was overjoyed when he read the name. he answered without hesitation.

"Hello?" he said in a raspy voice.

"Why did you ask me if I was ok? You know good and damn well im not."

He paused. He knew he deserved the attitude she was giving him but he was happy she even called.

" I had an awful dream about you and I wanted to check on you."

"Well im fine."

"I didn't wake you did I?" he ask. She was already pissed at him and waking her at 4 in the morning wasn't going to help matters.

"No. I haven't been to sleep yet. Iv tried and its been an epic failure."

"Do you want to go get breakfast?" he ask with a hopeful voice.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds and he thought maybe he had upset her.

"I don't think that's a good idea Phil. I honestly don't even know why I called. I don't want to be with you but.." she paused and in the brief silence she could hear his heart breaking. "..but then again, I don't want you out of my life completely. We were better friends then lovers and we don't even really like each other. You're an overbearing ass hole and im a hyper little kid. We were dealt a crappy hand here."

He had done it. He lost her. She was gone and she was facing the facts. He'd rather be her friend though then have to leaver her completely.

"I understand. It sucks the way it went down though. I really had fun with you killer. I know its confusing for you right now. Hell its confusing for me to, but I want you to know when your ready to be friends. Ill be here waiting. Sound good little one?"

"Sounds good Punkers." he could hear the slight smile in her voice. It did his heart good to hear the stupid nickname she had given him once upon a time. He heard her sigh and wondered what she was thinking at that very moment.

"You ok Aj?"

"Yea. Remembering how good things use to be and realizing how bad they are now just really bums me out . For what its worth Phil, no one has ever made me feel the way you use to. Things that others had done before, things like a simple kiss, it was all intensified when you did it. You had a way with me that I believe no one else ever will. And that's why it sucks so bad."

He was speechless. The man that stood in front of thousands every Monday night and said whatever he wanted couldn't find a single word to say to the little vixen.

"Look Punk im going to go hit the gym for a few hours. I talk to some other time."

"Ok short stuff be careful."

"Bye Punkers."

He heard the phone click and she was gone. He ran a hand over his face and decided the only thing to do at a time like this was run. He grabbed his ipod, phone, and tennis shoes and left the room. He was going to run until his legs gave out.

* * *

Aj had been working out for almost an hour now and she and gone hardcore none stop the whole time. She heard her phone buzzing but figured it was Punk so she let it ring out. She didn't want to talk to him right now. She still hated herself because of him and now she was confused because of him. The more she thought about him the harder she kicked the bag. She kept on and kept on, harder and harder until she collapsed because a shooting pain in her ankle. She had stepped wrong when she went to kick it and twisted it completely around. She tried to stand and she couldn't so she grabbed her phone and dialed the last number she had called.

He had a fast steady pace going when he felt his phone in his pocket. He was almost at a mile so he lat it ring out but a few seconds later it went off again. He stopped a little annoyed and fished out his phone. He answered it quickly seeing it was Aj.

"Hey Aj what's up?" he ask huffing trying to catch his breath. He heard a wimpier and realized she was crying. "Aj what's wrong what happen?"

"Im hurt Phil. I screwed up my ankle and I cant stand up." she managed throgh tears and sharp numbing pain.

"Are you still at the gym?"

"Yea."

"Im on my way Aj. Don't move."

"Where the hell am I going to go Punk really." she yelled

He knew it was the pain causing the attitude she d so he brushed it off and ran as fast as he could back to the hotel. It took him almost 20 min to get back and when he entered the gym she was in a corner crying. Her ankle was the size of a baseball and she looked as though she was about to pass out. Without a word he scooped her up a headed to his car. After gently laying her in the back seat he asked On Star for the nearest hospital and headed that way. In that moment he felt true fear. He didn't know what she had done but she had called him to come get her so he was going to take care of her.

He pulled up the hospital and quickly, but carefully, pulled her out and carried her in.

"She needs to see a doctor now." he accidentally yelled ant the receptionist.

"What seems to be the problem?" the women asked with a friendly smile.

"Do you not see her massive ankle lady. She's hurt that's the problem now get her back there to see a doctor."

The women singled for a nurse to come and get the small diva. The nurse sat her in a wheel chair and he rolled her away. Punk tried to follow but the nurse told him no.

"What the hell why cant I go with her? I need to be with her."

"Sir I need some information on her so we can treat her. What's her name?"

"April Mendez."

"Age?"

"She's 25."

"Are you sure sir she looks awfully young?"

"Really lady? Im head over heels in love with the women. I think I know what her freaking age is." he yelled. He was getting frustrated.

When the women was finally done with her information she told him they were x-raying her foot and he had to sit in the waiting room and wait for them to finish with her. An hour had past then two and he had fallen asleep waiting on her.

"Mr. Brooks?" and older man shook him trying to wake him. It startled him and he jumped from his sleep ready to go kung fu on the doctor. Seeing this the man laughed and offered his hand to Punk.

"Hello Mr. Brooks. Im April's doctor, John Steadly. She informed me that you were her boyfriend and you were waiting for her. Of cores she was in and out of consciousness at the time, but I have news on her current situation. She sprained her ankle pretty bad and its quite swollen but she's going to be ok. She isn't aloud to put pressure on it for a few weeks so you'll need to keep an eye on it.."

The doctor kept talking but all Punk heard was "you're her boyfriend and she's ok". he was shocked. She told them he was hers. He was going to have major fun with that later.

"Would you like to go see her now."

"Oh god yes lead the way. Thank you for taking care of her doc. She had me worried."

"Your very welcome Mr. Brooks. She's in this room here. don't let her get up she will be released in about 30 minutes.

Punk stood at the door and contemplated on going in and what he was going to say. He slowly pushed the door open and saw her laying there with her wrapped up foot propped up on a pillow. When she saw him she put a small smile on her face and motioned to him to sit.

"How are you feeling killer?" he ask sitting beside her on her bed.

"Iv been better. Thanks for bringing me. I could have walked but I figured it would be best not to." she said with a small laugh. "Did they tell you when they were going to let me out of here?"

"He said it would be soon. I bet eating breakfast with me don't sound so bad now does it super women."

She giggled and patted his hand. "Anything is better then being with you."

* * *

After they finally released her he took her back to the hotel and ordered her room service. He made sure she was comfortable with everything she needed before he sat down beside her.

"Aj can I ask you something?"

"Sure Punkers."

"Why did you call me?" he ask staring intensely into her eyes. "You could have called anyone but you called me." He was glad she called him but he was curious as to why. For a moment she said nothing. She knew why but she didn't know why she felt the way she did. Punk could see right through her when she was lying so she had to just tell him.

"You're the only person I feel truly safe around. I knew if I called you, you would be my Batman and come to my rescue. I only wanted.." she tailed of noticing their wasn't much distance between them. He licked at the metal in his lip and her eyes darted to his mouth. He knew she wanted to kiss him, he could feel the vibes her body was releasing. He didn't care though because he wanted to kiss her to. Just before their lips touched a knock sounded at her door signaling her food was here and the moment was over.


	4. How do you Resist the Irrisistable

**Chapter 4.**How do you Resist the Irresistible

* * *

"_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes  
Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath  
I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself  
And i'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell"_

Aj Lee sat up in her bed angry and confused. She was angry with her self and confused by her feelings for the heartless wrestler she had fallen in love with. She wanted him but she didn't. Her heart and her head were telling different story's. Through the night she had received several texts wanting to talk but she felt it best not to answer them. Maybe just being his friend would never be enough for her and being with him wasn't an option ether. Maybe it was time to forget him. How would she tell him, how would she stay away. How would she resist an irresistible man.

_Buzz_….her phone went off.

"What's wrong? Yesterday we were friends today I cant even get a hello. Is this because we almost kissed? If so the way I see it, it didn't happen for a reason. Don't punish me for this please."

For some reason, him saying they almost kissed made her breath hitch. Almost as if, if they didn't talk about it they could erase that moment for their lives but him pointing it out made it hard for her to deny it.

She still didn't text him back. He stood outside her door not knowing if she were on the other side. He was going to find out though. He dialed her number and waited. On the other side he heard her music play, then heard her curse at the fact he was calling. He was done playing this little game. He knocked on the door like normal not saying a word so she wouldn't know it was him and deny him. He heard shuffling and a few more curse words then she finally got to the door.

"Hello doll face. Any particular reason your ignoring me?" he ask when she opened the door and found her self with nothing to say. "Oh am I the last person you want to see. I see that I am since you wont answer when I call or text me back."

"Punk I.." he put his hand up to stop her.

"Can we talk? Please?" he ask. She hobbled to the side, her foot still throbbing from the day before, and allowed him entrance to her room. He sat on the couch as far away from her as he could and she noticed he looked uncomfortable around her.

"Why do you want to talk? I have nothing to say."

"Why are you giving me attitude? What did I do that you didn't? What happened was just as much you as me."

Aj knew he was right. She was just as wrong as he was but blaming him made her feel better. She just stood and looked at the floor at a loss for words.

"Aj I don't mean to sound hash but you have to see where im coming from. I honestly thought we were on some kind of road to a friendship. If id known this would have happened I never would have let myself believe we could ever be friends. I already lost you as a lover. Please don't twist the knife by getting my hopes up and letting me down."

"Me twist the knife. Phil you made me look like an ass in front of millions. Im not even sure im over that yet. The reason we aren't "_lovers" _anymore is because you put your title before me. You pushed me away. I pray every day that that gold keeps you warm at night because as long as you have it you'll never be capable of loving anyone but yourself. You twisted the knife you stabbed me in the back with when you made my love for you a joke for others to laugh at. Im CM Punks sloppy seconds now and no one wants a hopelessly in love little girl."

Tears were filling her eyes. You know your not truly over something when you want to rip the heart out of the chest of the one who heart you. He just looked at her. He had hurt her so bad and seeing just how bad brought a tear to his eyes. She sat down on her bed fighting the erg to burst in to angry tears. He all but ran to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Aj, I know I can never say im sorry enough for how iv wronged you and I know you will probably never love me like you use to. But im asking you right now to please don't let me live the rest of my life without you. Ill be your friend if that's what you need ill be whatever you want just please don't hate me."

As bad as she wanted to just kiss him and make him feel her love she knew friendship would never be enough for them and it was all or nothing.

"Punk I…I cant. I don't care how telling you hurts me in the end, you just need to know why I cant be just your friend." She paused and took a deep breath. "Punk im desperately in love with you. I love everything about you. I love the way you love me. I even love the way you hate me. You do things to me that make me melt in an instant. The way you look at me when you want me makes my ovaries want to burst. You turn me on like NO one has ever turned me on before and I would bend over backwards just to please you. That's why I cant be your friend."

Hearing this made him almost fall out in the floor. He had no idea he did that to her. He didn't know she loved him like she did. But she sighed and he knew the bad was coming so he sat on the floor and said nothing. He simply let her finish.

" Phil no matter how in love with you I am I also know how bad for me you are. You make me forget things like my job for instance when im with you. I ignore my friends and family and I pick up your really bad habits and don't notice I do them until im not with you. We fight all the time and we never find a stable in between. We may not have ever actually dated but I belonged to you and I would have let you hit me with your car once upon a time. I still love you but I don't belong to you anymore. I don't think we should see each other anymore. No talking no texting, nothing. Phil I think its time for this love sick puppy chase to end. Im so sorry."

He felt his chest tighten. He felt like she ripped his heart out, laughed at it, danced on it then threw it back at him. He loved her but he had to much pride to let her see him hurt. He stood silently and pulled her up from her bed. He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her. Feeling him hold her made her weak. He wanted her so bad she could taste it. The passion he had for her was so deep it made her dizzy and just when she was ready to give in to him he pulled away. Still standing no more then an inch from her, her hair still in his clinched fist, he whispered to her.

"You cant tell me that your ready for this to end Aj lee." he kissed her lightly on the nape of her neck then moved to her ear. "I love you to much to let you go and ill be damned if I let you let me go. Ill give you 24 hours to decide what you want if you decide its time for this to be over you'll never see or hear from me again. If not ill give you a real reason to call me best in the world."

He kissed her lightly on her lips again and left the room. She was still heaving from the way they kissed. He had never done that to her before and if that was how it felt when he truly loved a women, she wasn't sure she wanted to miss out. He opened a whole new door and she was more lost then ever.

* * *

It was almost 2 a.m and she kept thinking "_if I fall asleep now ill get 7 hours of sleep"_ the only problem was she couldn't actually go to sleep. Punk was burning a hole through her brain and her heart. Thinking of the way he kissed her gave her feelings she hated to feel. The way she wanted him at that moment was unbearable. Jumping up out of her bed she slipped on her robe. "To hell with doing the right thing. I need his over confident ass now." she said grabbing her phone. She made sure she had her key card and left her room

She got in the elevator and thanked god no one was up at this hour. Seeing her on her way to CM Punks room at 2 in the morning in her bath robe would be the gossip on the lips of every WWE employee. When the doors finally opened she searched for room number 842 and found it at the very end of the hall way. Wasting no time she pulled her phone from the pocket of her robe and dialed his number.

"Hello, Aj darling do you know what time it is?" he sounded sleepy but she didn't care. She was going to get hers if it killed her.

"Shut up and open the damn door Punk." she said and hung up the phone.

He was a little taken back by her comment but he did as she said and opened his door. As soon as it opened she pushed him back in his room and slammed the door. She pulled him down to her level and dominated his mouth. Seeing what she wanted he quickly pushed her robe off her shoulders reviling her black and pink laced bra and matching boy shorts . He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wanting to see how far she would go he carried her to the table and sat her down never breaking their heated kiss. She instantly started working on getting if shirt over his head and he had to grab her hands to slow the small brunette down.

"Aj do you even know what your doing. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Punk just shut up and take me. Iv been laying in my bed thinking about you all damn night and right now I want you to just use me. I NEED you to dominate me and make me feel things ill never forget." she ran her hands up his now bare chest then kissed the places they had touched. She looked up at him her eyes begging for the things she wanted from him and he couldn't resist. Who was he to tell the women he loved no.

"Fine Aj we'll do this but I want full control. You do what I want when I say I want it and ill make you feel things you never imagined you would. Got it?"

"Oh I got it daddy. Show me what best in the world really means."

Hearing her call him daddy sent him over the edge with the need to feel her. He picked her up and walked across the room to the couch and sat down with her on top of him. He trailed hot kisses down her neck right above her breast. In a flash he had undone the clasp on her bra and slid it of her slender body. He had see her naked before but something about seeing her now made him hungry for her. He took her right breast in his mouth and the other in his hand. He flicked his tongue a few times and she threw her head back in pleasure. He kissed the bridge between her breast then went to work on the other.

Tonight he wanted for her to do something's she had never done and if she wanted him as bad as she said she did she would do just what he said.

"Aj get on your knees." she looked at him a little confused.

"Now Aj." he said grabbing her by her hair and kissing her neck. He let her go and she did just as he said. He undid his jeans and she pulled them down below his waist now understanding what he wanted. She took him in her hands and stroked him slowly. He put his hands back in her hair and pushed her down on him. She took all of him in her mouth and never took her eyes off of him. She began to move on her own every once in a while going down all the way. She sent shivers up his spin and he could fill himself getting ready to burst. She could tell by the noises he was making that she was doing something right so she picked up her pace. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her all the way down and he released in her mouth. She swallowed every drop never complaining once.

"Your every talented Aj Lee. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yea everyone says that" she said with a grin.

He smiled wickedly at the beautiful women and pulled her to her feet. He pushed her down on the couch and took her place in the floor. "what are you doing." she ask confused. "Don't worry baby. Its my turn."

He pulled off her boy shorts and spread her legs slowly. He started at her foot and kissed his way down her leg stopping before he reached her opening. He pulled her other foot to his mouth and repeated the move this time not stopping at all. He ran his tongue through her fold and she shivered at the feeling she got. He took his time as he made an effort to taste every part of her. She grabbed his arms that were wrapped around her waist feeling like she were to explode. She threw her head back and cried out as he brought her to her climax. She was panting when he stood to remove his jeans completely. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. He kissed her deeply and she tasted herself on his tongue which only turned her on more.

"Are you ready for this honey because I refuse to hold back."

"Do whatever you want to me Phil. Im all yours tonight."

He laid down on his bed and pulled her down on top of him. She positioned herself on top of him then slid down slowly. Both of them let out a pleasured sighs. She slowly began to rock her hips, circling them slightly. He grabbed her hand placing it between her legs. "I want you to watch." was all she said before she began to play with herself. He did as she requested and found himself more aroused then he had ever been.

Aj Lee was defiantly the best he had ever had. He bucked his hips matching her rhythm and she began to cry out. She rocked a little faster never breaking rhythm. Just as she reached her climax she grabbed his hands and almost screamed that she loved him.

Not missing a beat he flipped them both over and began to thrust. He moved faster and faster hitting harder and harder in all the right spots. She began to moan again and he hung on the edge complete and total ecstasy. Grabbing a handful of her hair he whispered in her ear. "I love you April. So much more then you know." her legs tightened around him and she screamed out his name. In that moment they climaxed together and he pushed himself deep inside her until he felt her body loosen. He laid his head on her chest and could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"God I love you." he whispered still fighting for air.

"I love you to champ."

They laid in the same spot and drifted to sleep peacefully. I didn't feel wrong, it felt like heaven. And she remembered why she fell in love in the first place.

* * *

Ok so that was my first time writing anything like that if it was awful im so sorry..let me know what you think.


	5. What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win

Hey guys! Im so so so sorry it took me so long. Iv been so busy here lately. Well here you go here's 5 I hope you like it and ill try not to let it be to long before 6. Much love;*

* * *

Chapter 5. That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win

* * *

Aj woke the next morning to him pulling her into his chest. Punk had had no trouble sleeping at all with her by his side. A wave of guilt crashed over her and she became very aware of the absence of clothing between the two. She was inwardly cursing herself for being so weak and she just knew he was going to hate her for this. She tried to slip gently from his arms and leave before he woke up but as soon as she reached the edge of his bed he rolled over and looked at her.

"Morning short stuff." he said with a smug smirk.

"Morning." she said a little embarrassed by her naked body. She pulled the sheet close to her and tried to stand and wrap it around her.

"Iv seen you naked before honey. You don't have to hide and if your leaving don't forget your keycard this time. Last time you did and I liked to never find it." he rolled over putting his back to her and she was shocked and a little ashamed. She was shocked at how he seemed to not mind her leaving and ashamed of herself for being predictable. She gathered all her cloths and went to the bathroom to dress herself. Moments later she emerged from the bathroom to find him on his bed in nothing but blue jeans, looking at a room service menu.

"Hey I have a lot to do so im going to head out."

"Okay. Bye be careful." wow she was ditching him and he didn't even care and that kind of pissed her off to no end.

"Okay really? What gives?" she ask putting her hand on her hip. He looked up confused and made no effort to say anything.

"Don't look at me like your clueless. Im bailing on you and you don't even care. What's that all about?" He could clearly see she was upset but he thought it was cute. He chuckled to himself and stood making his way to her.

"What's wrong? Did you want me to be upset because your leaving?"

"Some kind of emotion would have been nice. I feel kind of used at the moment so you need to acknowledge that I rocked your world last night so I can be on my way." He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Aj your sex was amazing and I was completely blown away. Ill be thinking about it all day long praying it happens again." he said sarcastically.

"Wow um, okay then. That killed my self esteem."

"Look Aj, last night was amazing and it is going to be all ill be able to think about but I know what last night was and im okay with that so that's why im letting you go. You just needed me for a moment and I gave you what you wanted. I already told you id be anything you needed me to be even if I have to endure being your rebound. I said I would go if you said the word but you haven't so its okay "

He was holding her close now and she actually felt worse then before. He was willing to do anything to be close to her and she took advantage of his feelings for her. In her mind she had hit an all time low and he could see how she felt by the look in her eyes.

"April Jeanette Mendez I know what your thinking and stop it now. Don't feel guilty for what happen. I was more then willing to be used by you. In face feel free to use me anytime you want." he said winking at her. She couldn't help but laugh and in her heart she knew he wasn't lying.

"Ya know what Phil. Before I came here last night I had been thinking about what I wanted us to be and I think iv made up my mind. Honestly..?" She paused seeing he was clearly interested and she broke away from his embrace and pushed past him.

"I don't want to be with you. I meant what I said yesterday about us being bad for each other and I stand proudly on that." Looking into his eyes he looked a little hurt. "BUT, I also cant honestly say that im ready to let MY CM Punk go and yes Phil you are my CM Punk. I consider you my property and im to addicted to your sorry ass to let you leave me again. So lets just agree that this is a love-hate relationship. You were right im not ready for this to be over but I don't want to make it serious so lets go back to the old us and just be happy. Deal?" she ask holding out her hand for him to shake it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in capturing her lips in his. He kissed her slowly with as much tender passion as he could muster. He slowly licked her lips and held her tight.

"Deal." he whispered against her mouth. The way he kissed her gave her Goosebumps and she couldn't find it in her to break away from him.

* * *

After about 30 more minutes of making out and a small conversation on how they should keep there "buddy buddy" friendship on the down low they decided it was time for food. They left separately and met at a small dinner a few minutes away from their hotel. They had to leave today for the next town so they had to make it quick.

"This is the best burger iv ever had." Aj said taking another bite of her food.

"Calm down killer. You act like you never eat." he said smiling at her. He was having fun with her and in all honesty he was so happy to have things back the way they use to be before he became "bad CM Punk". He had really missed her company.

They ate and talked for a small while but Aj soon realized she had to pack for her flight. He kissed her forehead and bid her farewell. He promised her he would find her when he got to the arena and he would thank her properly for being such a good boss. She climbed into her car and watched him in her rear view mirror as she drove away. For some reason she felt a hole inside her getting larger the smaller he got.

* * *

She wasted no time getting her things together and making sure she had everything. She had plans to ride with Kaitlyn to the airport and she didn't want to keep her friend waiting. When she made it to the lobby and out the door she saw her best friend waiting for her by her car.

"What took you so long shorty?" she ask the small women. "Iv been waiting about 15 minutes. I even called you and couldn't get you."

"Im so sorry, I felt like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get all my stuff together. Are you driving or me?" Kaitlyn offered and Aj threw her the keys as she packed her stuff into the back of her rental.

Just as she shut the back door she heard men cutting up and laughing. She looked over to see him laughing along side Randy at something Zack was doing. She giggled to herself thinking of how cute he was when he was happy then caught herself thinking of what it would be like to truly be his. But she stopped herself not wanting to get to attached and turned away to clear her head. She went to climb in her seat and looked over at him one last time and caught him watching her. He winked at her and made a hand gesture signaling her to text him. She smiled, gave a small wave and climbed in the car.

"Your so cute when your having fun:)" she wrote thinking of his amazing smile.

"I know..im always cute;)" he said and she smiled to herself.

"conceded much Mr. Brooks?"

"very..ya know I kind of miss you a little. You should have rode with me;)"

"What happen to no letting ppl know..Kofi would have found out."

"yea but I wouldn't be sitting on my bed bored and thinking about you right now would I."

"idk would you:)"

"oh no hot stuff I can think of 10 things right off the bat and none of them would bore me;)"

She blushed a little reading this and couldn't help the erg to play along. "name one;)"

"id defiantly be holding you as close to me as I could kissing you in places no one else is allowed to;)"

" when did no one else become allowed to kiss me."

"when you became my Aj Lee. If im YOUR CM Punk then you're my Aj..its only fair."

Butterflies were dancing in her stomach seeing those words written to her. She WAS his whether she wanted to be or not and part of her absolutely loved it but the other part didn't want to be. She didn't want to feel the way she did about him and it was all because she was afraid that he would leave her again. The way she saw it was if she didn't get to attached it wouldn't hurt so bad when he left.

* * *

They shared a few more words then she cut off her cell and entered the air port. She and Kaitlyn boarded the plain and found their seats right next to each other.

"Hey Aj can I ask you something?" the women ask turning to her friend.

"Yea sure shoot."

"What is it your not telling me?" Aj's heart stopped for a brief moment and she gathered words together so she wouldn't let on that she felt busted.

"Uhh, what do you mean?"

"I mean your hiding something and I want in on it."

"Im not hiding anything. Why would you.."

"Oh please Aj don't give me that. Im your best friend. I know you. Its written all over your pretty little face that you have a secret and Kaitlyn code says you have to tell me what it is."

"Kaitlyn code?"

"Just tell me Aj. What's so juicy that its taking you this long to spill?"

"Fine," Aj huffed feeling defeated. "Iv been having some fun with a friend lately and its just been on the DL. Happy now?"

"Oh you mean like your sleeping with CM Punk and you don't want people to know." she said and Aj gasped and put her hand over Kaitlyn's mouth to keep her silent.

"O M G Kait how did you know and could you please not tell the whole plain thank you."

"Ha I knew it." she said pulling Aj's hand off her mouth. "how long have you two been making babies?" she ask with a toothy grin.

"Really Kait, we're 4 now? Its only been this week and how did you even know?"

"I saw how tense you got when I ask you about him being in your room, I know you called him when you got hurt, and I saw that little exchange between you two in the parking lot before we left. You cant hid anything from me boss. I see right through your little body." Kaitlyn said with a smirk.

Aj sighed. She was a little worried that Punk would hate her for letting Kaitlyn find out but it felt so good knowing that someone knew her dirty little secret.

* * *

About half way through the flight she found herself thinking about her secret love and she began to wish she had ridden with him as well. She let herself get lost in thinking about the things they would be doing if they were together. Thinking about his body on hers gave her chills and she wanted nothing for to taste his beautiful lips again. She allowed herself to fall asleep with him on her mind knowing that she would see him again soon.

* * *

Two hours and 34 minutes later they landed and she eagerly got off and went for her cell phone. She yearned to her his voice. She dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to answer but the voice she heard was not his but that of a female.

"Hello? Hello? Punk no one is answering. Hello?

Aj quickly shut her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. This is the reason she didn't want to get to close to him. But no matter how she lied and said she didn't love him she did and it hurt like hell knowing he was with another women right now. He must have seen it was her that had called because her phone was ringing and his name was on her screen. She didn't answer though. She was going to make it a point to lock her heart away and not love him at all. She wasn't playing this game anymore.


	6. A Nerd Love Story

**Chapter 6. A Nerds Love Story**

"Hey Aj you ready to go?" Kaitlyn said catching up to her friend.

"Uh yea let's go" she said stuffing her phone in her pocket quickly.

"Whats wrong shrimp? You ok?"

"Yea im fine, lets just go im so tired."

Kaitlyn and Aj had been friends for some time and Kaitlyn could tell when something was wrong with her. She was smart enough to know who the problem was but Aj was holding out on some juicy details and Kaitlyn wanted them. She waited until they were in the rental to ask her what was really going on .

"Ok little women out with it. Whats up?"

"What are you talking about? Nothings up." Aj said not making eye contact. She wasnt a very good liar.

"You can't hide it honey I know something is wrong with you and I know is the reason so spill child now!"

Knowing she wouldn't win she sighed loudly and turned to face her friend.

"I called Punk when we got off the plane."

"And?"

"And a female answered."

"AND?"

"And well, that's it."

"Did this chick get cocky with you or say something rude?"

"No she said hello and I didn't say anything then she said hello again and i hung up."

"Right ok well why exactly why are you upset?"

"Phil is with another women!"

"Oh ok so your jealous. Aj honey Phil is a jerk but he's not an idiot. If Phil was doing the dirty with another birdy then I know for sure he wouldn't let her answer his phone especially if it was you calling. I bet he's tried to call you and you've been ignoring him to huh?"

Aj look to the floor telling Kaitlyn she was right.

"See honey you aren't even trying to figure out who she is. It could be one of his many sisters for all you know. Call him back and give him the benefit of the doubt. You know you want to and while your on the phone with him go ahead and admit to him that you love him like a love song and get it over with."

"Excuse me did you just pull a Selena on me? That was embarrassing."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Kaitlyn said giggling to herself. "Call the man he's probably worried sick about you. God knows he love you as much as you love him."

"I do not love him Kait. I .."

"Ah can it shrimp puff you can't fool me. If anyone knows Aj Lee in love its me and you love you some CM Punk."

As if on cue her phone started vibrating for the umpteenth time and it was her plaything calling. She took a deep breath and decided Kait was right.

"Hello?"

"Aj oh my God are you ok? Iv been calling you for an hour why wouldn't you answer?"

"Um iv been talking to Kaitlyn sorry. What did you need?"

"Well I saw where you called and I was calling you back but then you never answered so i started getting worried."

"Oh well im fine no need to worry. I'm actually 5 minutes from the hotel so im good."

"Well I kinda miss you. I havent seen you in a whole day. Would you like to come to my room and watch a move tonight."

"Dont you have company?" she asked with a bit of attitude in her voice.

"No why would you think that?"

"Well when I called earlier a women answered the phone."

"Oh Eve went to her room about 30 min ago. I ask her to answer the phone because I was in the shower. She just happen to stop by about the time I was jumping in."

"What was Eve doing in your room?" She ask getting a little upset.

"Calm down killer she said she needed to talk to me about something so we talked and she left."

"Oh ok." She said honestly relived that was all it was. "Well im pulling into the hotel ill be over around 11. I'm gonna get a shower and change before I come over."

"Sounds good shorty but could you do me a favor?"

"What?" she ask curiously.

"Will you wear one of my shirts you made? I love seeing you in them."

She could tell by the sound of his voice he had a naughty grin on his lips.

"I'll think about it Punkers. I don't know if you deserve it."

Before he could respond back she shut her phone. She couldn't wait to see him and she couldn't hide her excitement.

* * *

At about 11:13 she found herself at his door and nerves. She wasnt sure why she was nerves but she was. She had caved to his request and had on one of his Best in the World shirts, some black cloth shorts, a Ninja Turtle hoodie, and some batman house shoes. She didn't match but she still looked adorable. She knocked twice and waited.

"Do you have on one of my shirts?" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Open the door and find out." she said and giggled.

"Touche little one touche."he said opening the door. "Did you get all dolled up for me?" he ask looking over her attire.

"You know I did now let me in little boy." she said and pushed past him and into his room.

He eyed her lustfully and closed the door. He had to admit, something about that little spit fire had him hooked. He didn't know what but he loved being around her. Aj was fun and sexy rolled up into one little nerd. She was everything he loved.

"So what are we watching?" she ask flopping down onto his bed.

"I was thinking Transylvania 6 5000."

"Excellent choice love. Lets get this nerd party started."

He crawled in the bed beside her and pulled her close to him. She placed her head gently on his broad shoulder and he played with her hair while she watched. Every so often she would laugh out loud and her laughter made him laugh so they would be caught in a fit of giggles. He watched her for the most part of the movie wondering what she was thinking about. He glanced down at her lips and she bit her bottom lip lightly. He then realized how bad he really wanted to kiss her. He bit at his lip ring trying to fight the urge to just attack her. Her lips where perfect and sweet to the taste. This little women was addictive and he wanted her. Aj absent-mindedly placed her had on his chest and felt his muscles tighten underneath her touch.

"Whats wrong?" she ask softly and looked up at him. Her eyes met his and she knew exactly what he wanted. He placed his hand in her hair and pulled her to him slowly. All he wanted was to take her in slowly so he could savor every second of the time he had with her. She let him pull her in and she meet his lips softly. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony. Her heart began to race. He had never kissed her like this. Even when they were together the first time.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and her body shuttered. He smiled against her lips and moved her closer to him. The feeling was overwhelming and she felt light-headed. Running out of breath she pulled away slowly but kept the distance closed between them.

"Would you like to stay here with me tonight?" Punk ask softly.

"I don't know Phil I'm exhausted from the flight and I have to be at the arena early tom.." She was cut off by his tender kiss on her lips. It made her stomach do somersaults.

"Please Aj? I'm begging you."

All she could do was nod her head. She couldn't resist him. He was beautiful, and sweet. He knew exactly how to work her. The small Diva found herself giving into him AGAIN and not thinking twice about it. He pressed his lips to hers once more and laid her down gently on the bed underneath him.

"Tonight im going to show you what your really worth April Mendez. I'm going to treat you like a queen.

* * *

The next morning she woke up happy. She felt his muscular arm around her, she was sour but felt so good, and for once she didn't feel bad about staying with him. Replaying the night before in her head gave her a chill that coursed through her whole body. What they did was not just sex. Phillip Brooks made love to her and not even he could deny it. She had never in her life experienced anything like it. It was amazing and tantalizing and she would never forget it. Lost in her thoughts she snuggled close to his naked body. She was soon forced out of her thoughts when her phone began to sing.

"Hello?"

"Aj where are you we gotta go chick. We have to be at the arena to train in like 5 minutes and your still not down here!"

"Oh my God Kait im so sorry I completely forgot im on my way down."

She closed her phone and turned to face Punk.

"Hey. Phil." she said kissing him softly.

"Hmm?" she heard him grunt.

"I have to go but ill be done about 12. Text me and we"ll go eat."

He opened his sleepy eyes and pulled her to him placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sounds good beautiful. Be careful."

"I will. Bye Punkers."

She kissed him one more time, gathered her clothes and left the room. Today was going to be a good day. She could feel it.

* * *

**Dont hate me I know it took FOREVER. I had no computer but i do now so keep reading:) also I need ideas for a good twist in the story pm me if you have any and review to lemme know what you think:)**


	7. Oh NO She Didnt

**Chapter 7. Oh No She Didnt**

"Ok Aj, 3 more and your done. Push through the pain. 2...1... Awsome! Great job today. You were really motivated."

Aj took the towel her trainer offered her and wiped her face.

"Way to power through shortness. You must really be ready to go." Kaitlyn said high fiving her friend.

"Oh I am. I have plans for lunch." she stated with a bright smile. She grabbed her water and headed to the locker room to shower. Throwing her towel down and searched for her phone. Part of her really hopped he had text her so like a school girl she flipped it open. Her stomach jumped with joy seeing his name on the screen.

"I couldn't sleep after you left my bed. Its lonely without you."

She giggled to her self and text him back.

"I just finished here now im jumping in the shower. What do you want for lunch?"

She pushed send and sat her phone down. she turned the water on and gathered her clothes. just before she stepped in the shower her phone began to sing.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful." and sexy voice replied.

"I like beautiful way better than shorty." she said with a large smile.

"Where would you like to eat _beautiful_."

"Just be ready in 30 minutes and ill pick you up outside the hotel."

"Sounds good shorty see you in 30."

With that he hung up the phone. Aj was a WWE Dive and she preformed in front of thousands on a weekly basis but something about this man made her more excited than her first WWE appearance. Even when she hated him she got a thrill from being in his presence. He was all she could think about the whole time she was in the shower and getting dressed. She threw on some black skinny jeans, a plane pink t and some converse. She threw her hair up in a bun and grabbed her things. The small women all but ran out to her car to excited to see him to slow down.

* * *

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The bathroom was steamed up so he opened the door to let out the heat. He threw on some faded jeans his hoodie and a baseball cap, grabbed his phone and wallet and was ready to go. Just as he was heading out the door Eve was getting ready to knock and she just about knocked him out.

"Oh hey ok watch it killer." he said stumbling back.

"Oh Phil im so sorry I didn't mean to are you ok?"

"I'm fine Eve what do you need. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Well to say thank you for last night I was going to see if I could take you out to lunch."

"I was happy to help but i cant today. I have plans with Aj. Maybe some other time." He gave her a friendly smile and walked away down the hall.

"Yea some other time." she called after him. Eve felt a fire in her core. Him walking away from her wasnt what upset her though. He walked away from her to go out with Aj. The only reason she made a move on him in the first place was because he told Aj off in front of everyone. She thought they where over. But now Eve was pissed. Aj wasnt going to get him back. She was going to be sure of it.

The second he opened the door and got in he grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her softly. It sent a chill down her spin and she shivered against him.

"Iv missed you beautiful." He kissed her again lightly and let her go. "So where are we going?"

"Well im not one for fancy foods so im thinking fast food. Sound good?"

"Sounds awsome."

After driving around for about 10 minutes they decided on a small dinner called "Mamas". They walked in hand in hand and found a booth in the back. Instead of sitting one on ether side of the table she sat first and he slid in beside her. Aj smiled up at him as he tangled his fingers in hers.

"How was training?" he ask looking over a menu.

"It was good. I did some beast work today."

He laughed quietly at her and continued scanning the list of foods. He pulled her closer to him and watched her play with her hair.

"Do you know what you want dear." and older women ask pulling them both from their daze. He smiled up at the women and they both ordered their food.

They ate in comfortable silence. Being with her made him happy. He swore to her he would be whatever she needed. In some way he felt the need to ensure her happiness everyday of his life. But he wanted to be the one to make her happy. Thinking of being with her forever startled him. He had never thought of another women that way. Something about Aj made him act different. He wanted to be better for her. He wanted to be the man she wanted to be with. But he didn't know what kind of man that was.

They sat and talked for a while then took a walk in a nearby park. Aj realized what time it was and they rode back to the hotel. He kissed her gently and bid her fair well then they parted ways until RAW that night.

* * *

Aj walked into the arena happily. Being the GM, Aj got her own dressing room so she waisted no time getting in and getting ready. All she had to do tonight was skip out happily and announce to her loverboy that he would be defending his title ageist Cena then stand there and smile wickedly as he yelled at her. She didn't exactly like the person he was on-screen up she got to see him shirtless so she dealt with it. She'd be a liar if she said she was happy he had changed. The person he was now was someone she knew she could really be in love with. She didn't have to go on until later in the night so she figured Kaitlyn could use some Aj time before her match.

She had been wondering the halls for a few minutes looking for the girls locker room. She wouldnt admit that she was lost though and directions were for losers so she just kept walking.

"Come on Phil its just lunch. Let me take you out."

Aj stopped before she rounded the corner. Her curiosity took over so she just listened .

"Eve honey we just talked you don't have to pay me back for talking."

"Still." she said placing a hand on his chest. "I want to. I wont tell your girlfriend."

Punk was startled at her comment. He remembered the talk he and Aj had about keeping their relationship on the down low so he couldn't tell her no because of Aj.

"I dont have a girlfriend. You know that."

She moved a little closer and ran her hand up his chest. "Would you like one?"

On the inside he was dying laughing but he was to nice to straight up tell her no. "Eve im kind of busy this week so maybe some other time. K?"

She stepped back feeling a little rejected but she was not ready to give up yet he was going to be hers if it killed her. "Ok Phil I understand but im going to hold you to it ok."

"Ok." He said and walked back into his personal dressing room.

Eve lingered outside his door for a moment with an evil smile. Aj never took her eyes off her. As soon as Eve was out of sight Aj hurried to Phil's door and knocked twice. He figured it was Eve again so he opened the door ready to be a heart breaker but as soon as he went to speak Aj grabbed him by the back of his neck and layed one on him intensely. She pushed him back into his room and kicked the door shut behind her. It took him a moment to register what was going on but when it hit him he melted into her heated kiss and let her dominate him completely. When she finally pulled away he stood there and just looked at her.

"Um Aj my dear. What was that for." He said with a satisfied grin.

"Oh nothing. I just have to be kinda mean to you tonight so that's to say sorry in advance." Aj mentally patted herself on the back for thinking so quickly on her feet. She really only kissed him to remind him that he was hers. She was pretty much making sure she was on his mind for the rest of the night. "Theres SO much more where that came from if you don't cuss me out to bad tonight."

"Oh you got it baby. As long as you give me more of that ill do whatever you want."

"Good." She pulled out of his arms and went to the door. "Have fun tonight Punkers!" With that she left.

* * *

Even though Punk had lit into her pretty good, Aj was in a really good mood. She rocked tonight and she still had her claws in her Punk. It was a good day. That was until she passed a monitor and saw Eve putting the moves on her man once again.

"So Punk if you're not going to let me take you out then i guess im just going to have to say thank you another way."

Before Punk could respond Eve hand her lips on his. Aj felt her blood boil to a new extreme and she clenched her fists so tight her knuckles where white. But then she realized something. He wasnt trying to pull away. He was just letting her kiss him. When Eve pulled away he smiled at her and the screen went black. Aj hated herself for letting him in. She swore she would never let herself get hurt again but she let him in and now her heart was in pieces.


	8. Poor Unstable Aj

**Chapter 8. Poor Unstable Aj**

* * *

So much for falling in love. Aj could only see red as she headed to her room for her things. She was going to leave, cut her phone off, and be unseen until the next Monday night RAW. She threw the door open and a sudden flood of emotion began to suffocate her. She tried hard to hold back her tears but it was impossible. No one was going to see her like this. She graded her stuff and took off for the nearest exit. God showed compassion on her in that moment because there was no one in the halls when she left. She ran as fast as her legs would take her to her car. All she wanted was to get in her bed and cry so she started her car and didn't look back. There was nothing for her in her rearview mirror.

Her heart had failed her and her trust was broken. The strange part of it all was she wasnt mad at Eve. She wasnt even made at Punk. She was furious with herself. She let this happen to her heart. Aj set herself up for disappointment. AGAIN. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me. Aj had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him back in. Her weakness got the better of her and she caved to him. It was going to be a long night. She felt it in her core. When she pulled into the hotel parking lot she didn't even bother getting all her things. She grabbed night-clothes and went to her room.

* * *

Punk walked up the ramp still under the influence of his adrenalin rush. He shouldnt have let Eve kiss him. He knew Aj would be pissed to no end. When he was out of view of the thousands of screaming fans he sighed and ran his hand through his wet, sweaty hair.

"Hey! Jerk, what the hell was that?" Kaitlyn said ramming her finger into his broad chest. "Do you even realize what you've just done. You're a real idiot Phil."

"I assure you Kait I know how stupid what I just did was and I intend on fixing it immediately." He said as he pushed past her.

She had fire in her eyes. "God Phillip you really are stupider then you look. Aj isn't here Punk she left and I can only assume it's because she caught sight of your massive lip lock with Hoskie."

"That is not my name and it was all for show dear Kaitlyn. Maybe she shouldnt be such a baby. If she doesn't like the game she shouldnt play." Eve commented cruelly. "Nice show Phil." she said walking over to Punk. " Way to play along." she looked back at Kaitlyn and winked.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Before Eve could blink Kaitlyn was coming at her and she pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go now Kaitlyn."

"Aj is my best friend Eve and its your fault she's upset. I watched the closest person to me leave in a blur with tears in her eyes and I knew even if I tried to stop her she wouldn't. It literally hurt me to just let her leave while she was so broken." She let Eve go and a tear fell from her eye. "She loved you Phil. You could have stopped that kiss but you didn't. Everyone one knows about Eve trying to get with the champ. She didn't try to hide it and a whore never sleeps when fame is near by. You really messed up Punk. Aj is fragile and really broken down. Shes been hurt a lot by people who should have been there for her and she doesn't know how to deal with pain. You really just blew it." Kaitlyn sighed deeply and another tear fell. She left Punk with a disappointed, heart-broken look that made his body shake. He had finally realized the severity of his actions.

"Dont listen to her Phil. Her and Aj both are over reacting. It was just one kiss." Eve walked over to him and ran a hand down his bare back. "It was nothing sweetie."

"Eve don't touch me! Kaitlyn was right. I could have stopped it. I should have never let you near me. I think it would be best if you just stayed the hell away from me." He shrugged her hand off and walked away with his head down in shame.

Nether Eve nor Phil noticed Zack sitting on a stack of crates near them. "Nice going Hoskie. Keep it up and at this rate you wont have anyone left. You just keep pushing people away. You shouldnt have crossed the line. personally I hope poor Aj knocks your ass out." Zack smiled amused at the thought of little Aj Lee nailing Eve right in the face. Eve just huffed and walked away like she had someone other than herself to blame for the chaos she had caused.

* * *

The WWE Superstars always stayed in the nicest hotel closest to the arena so Punk knew where Aj would be. He had called her phone non-stop since he parted ways with Eve the homewreaker. He knew Aj had to of shut her phone off because it went streight to voicemail every time. He was determined to talk to her. He had to fix it. He would die before he lost her again. He made his way to the serves counter praying to get her room number.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes sir?" A sweet young women ask.

"Could you please tell me what room April Mendez is in."

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Mendez has asked not to be disturbed."

"Please im her boyfriend. I made a mistake and I need to fix it before I lose her for good." As a tear ran down his cheek the women's heart went out to him.

"Ok fine. I'll give you her room number if you promise not to hurt her again. Mis Mendez was pretty tore up when she came in. No women deserves to be that hurt by anyone." He promised the small women and she handed him a key to Aj's room.

"Thank you so so much. I'm tipping you big for this miss."

She smiled after him as he ran to the elevator. She only wished she had a man to love her the way Punk loved Aj.

* * *

In all honesty Phil was scared. He had stood outside Aj's door for almost 10 minutes. He didn't know what to say or how to approach her. He didn't know whether to knock or walk in. He was frozen at her door unable to do what he desperately needed to. In his moment of fear he felt only one person was able to help him, so he dropped to his knees and hoped he was listening.

"God, I know I never do this and you don't have much reason to listen to me, but if you are and you can find it in you to do just this one thing for me. I'm begging you to please don't let me lose her. She is everything to me and I was so wrong to have let another women get that close. Please let her find it in herself to forgive me. I love her."

He wiped the tears that had slipped past his defenses and rose to his feet. It was time to get her back. He put his hand on the door and held his breath as he slid the key in and opened the door slowly. When he entered her room he didn't see her. She wasnt in her bed like he thought she would be. He looked around puzzled until he heard a whimper followed by an insult. All of this coming from the bathroom.

"Damn you Aj and damn your clingy heart." She was yelling at herself. He began to cry as he heard the way she put herself down. No one should feel the way she was and the harsh thing she was saying about herself told him exactly how she was feeling.

He opened the bathroom door silently and closed it behind him. The curtain was closed but he could see through a small space between the curtain and the shower wall that she was laying on the floor of the shower while the water hit her from above. She was crying hard. So hard that she was hiccupping trying to catch her breath. Her pain only caused him to cry more. He slid down the door and put his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Aj. I'm so sorry I hurt you. Please Aj please, forgive me."

Aj jumped out of her skin hearing the voice of another and she

shrieked jerking the curtain back. She stood and grabbed a towel before he saw her naked and then proceeded to shut the water off.

"How long have you been there Phil and how the hell did you get in." She said through attempts of catching her breath. He looked up at her with his tear stricken face and only shook his head.

"I know why your mad at me Aj and I completely understand but it hurts me to hear you say thing like that to yourself." He stood and walked over to her putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at how sudden he had made it to her. "Its my fault you're hurting Aj not yours. Your not worthless, you're not stupid, and you can make damn sure your not trash. I let you down and im so so sorry for that."

Aj was hearing what he was saying but she didn't feel anything. She never even looked at him. She didn't want him here. She didn't want him touching her.

"Aj honey are you hearing me? Aj?" he ask staring intensely in her eyes. Any response from her would be fine with him. All he wanted was for her to know that she was an amazing women and nothing less but she still wasnt looking or speaking to him.

"April? Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Phil. I'm mad at myself right now. I'm really an idiot."

"Aj no. No you're not you should be mad at me right now not yourself."

"No Punk , im not mad at you. I don't really have a right to be. Phil you were never really mine. What right do I have to be angry with you for wanting someone else. I'm just stupid for falling so hard. Everytime a man shows me a little attention I go crazy with it and hurt myself. I'm sick of doing that." Aj looked down at her feet hating herself for not only getting to close to him but for upsetting him as well.

"I'm not mad at you Phil. While your here I want to ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry I clung to you like that."

He started to open his mouth to protest her apology but she raised her fragile hand and stopped him.

"Please don't. Just accept it and you can be on your way. I wont hold you any longer."

He nodded his head once feeling his heart disintegrate in his chest. She step closer and wrapped her small arms around him.

"Dont feel bad ok. It was never you, it was always me."

A tear fell down his cheek at her words. She really believed it was her fault and she wouldn't let him tell her other wise. She let him go and lead him to the door. He had to show her that he loved her somehow. He couldn't let her just go and feel bad about loving him as well. She opened the door and he stopped in the doorway.

"Phil I.." was all she could get out before he pressed his lips to hers tenderly kissing her. It was slow and passionate and every move of his lips was a desperate plea for her to feel his love. When he pulled away she was looking sadly at him.

"Please don't do that to me. I don't need your sympathy." Her voice was soft and broken and she sounded on the verge of tears.

He looked at her with his heartbreak clear in his eyes and she watched tears slowly start to roll down his cheeks. But as soon as they started he turned away and left quietly leaving Aj alone once again. She couldn't help but beat herself up for it. It was starting to come to her attention that she always hurt everyone she loved. Maybe she just wasnt cut out for real love.

* * *

No more tears fell that night. She crawled into bed clearly exhausted from the crying she had previously done. She sincerely hoped that God would bless him with the love of his life. He deserved pure, unselfish love and she knew hers was tainted and surly not good enough for such an amazing man.

* * *

So does anyone one wanna help me write the next chapter? Any takers let me know:)


	9. You Caught Me Off Guard

**Chapter 9. You Caught Me Off Guard**

* * *

It had been three days since Aj had spoken to anyone with the exception of Vince McMahon. She explained to him she was very sick and unable to travel so he granted her the rest of the week off. She had used the hotel phone to call him not wanting to cut on her phone. She honestly didn't want to know what anyone had to say to her. She didn't want advice or well wishes and she sure didn't want to read what Punk had to say. Several times people had knocked on her door trying to get a moment with the broke down Diva but none had the privilege of doing so. Most of the Superstars left for the next town today so she felt it was ok to leave the secrecy of her room.

After putting a hat and some rather large sunglasses on she felt she was ready enough to step foot back into the world. Aj opened the door and stepped back noticing something that had fallen to the floor. It was a red envelope with the Batman symbol in the top right corner. "_Phil"_she thought to herself. A little afraid of what the letter would say she fumbled with it as she walked to the elevator. The doors closed and she pressed the lobby button. She leaned against the elevator wall and slowly opened the small white letter.

_Aj,_

_I am truly sorry for causing this pain you are you want to admit it or not you are hurting because of me, not you. You need to know that you are an amazing women April. You are nothing less than an angel and I was wrong for ever even having hate in my heart towards you. Iv treated you pretty badly in the past and I need you to know that I hate myself for all the tears youve cried on my behalf. April, I deeply and desperately love you with every fiber of my being and i can promise you that you will never hurt because of me again. I'm leaving today and will be gone from the company for a while. I wont bother you or break your heart anymore. I promise. Stay insane and give them hell shortness. I love you._

_Punk_

Aj read "_I love you" _one last time as the doors opened. Her mouth was agape and tears stung her eyes as she stood there holding the letter in her small hands. Just as the doors began to close again she looked up to find him standing on the other side of them tears in his eyes staring at her.

"I love you Aj" he said as the doors closed completely.

"No, no Phil!" she yelled beating her fists of the doors that had kept her from him. She couldn't control her sobs now. Her crying was hysterical as she pushed the button to the next floor over and over. The doors opened and she ran out quickly ready to get on the next one going up. Growing impatient she was ready to take the stares when the second set of elevator doors opened and she speed in pushing the number to his floor and the "close door" button. It felt like years for the quick ride one floor up to end and she prayed he was still there when she got there. But Luck was not Aj's dear friend. The doors opened and she stepped out into a quiet empty hallway.

He was gone. What would she have even said to him. Her knees hit the floor and she buried her head in her hands and sobbed harshly into her palms. He was leaving and she couldn't stop him. She never heard the footsteps coming towards her. She didn't even flinch when she felt an arm wrap around her. It was the hushed voice telling her it would be ok that made her look up. She looked surprised into the eyes of the last man she EVER thought to see here. It caught her off guard to find him here consoling her and holding her close to him but the shock wore off and the tears took its place once again. He helped her to her feet and put her back on the elevator.

"Where is your room sweetie." he ask ready to push the button.

She mumbled an almost incoherent answer and he sent the elevator up to her floor. When the doors opened he ask for her room number and she lead him to it and handed him the key. He had already made up in his mind that she needed a shoulder to cry on and he was going to be there for her so we lead them inside and lead her to her bed. Seeing this small girl weep over a man who hardly deserved it made him sick. This only made him hate CM Punk more than he ever did.

* * *

Seeing her standing there crying again because of him felt like a knife through his heart. The only way for her to forget him was for him to leave. Just in case she decided to turn around and come back up he went back to is room quickly and shut the door. He loved her more than any man ever loved a women and he was always told if you love something then set it free. He decided to wait a while before leaving again so kicked his shoes off and fell back on his bed. He tried to clear his mind of any traces of Aj but she was the only thing lurking in his mind. Trying to sleep seemed to be the only solution to getting her image off his brain. He laid there silently, slowly drifting off when his phone started to sing.

"_Hey have you left yet, if not we're going to get food and your coming."_

It was Kofi. He read the message again and realized he hadn't eat anything today. He wasnt really in the mood to be around people but his stomach was munching away on his back bone. He got to his feet and slid his shoes back on and left to meet Kofi.

"_I just left my room..meet me in the lobby"_ he wrote back. As he entered the elevator he prayed he wouldn't see Aj on his adventure out with the boys. He wanted to see her but it was best that he didn't. They needed to forget each other whether they want to or not.

* * *

"How are you feeling" He ask as he handed Aj a glass of water.

"Well i made myself sick crying so much and my head is killing me but other than that im just dandy." she said with a small smile.

"Thats good. Are you hungry?"

"Yea. Um. Can i ask you something?" Aj ask sitting up in here bed.

"Yea go ahead." he said giving her a curious look.

"Why did you help me. Dont get me wrong im more than happy you did but your LITERALLY the last person I ever thought would come to my rescue. Oh and forgive me if I sound like a fan girl but I freaking love you dude." She said with a sheepish grin. One of her heros was taking care of here and it was surreal to her.

"Your forgiven." he said laughing. "Aj, I helped you because you needed someone. Iv seen every Monday night Raw. I know how Punk put you down every week. I also know you love him deeply. Everyone knows actually. When I saw you crying in the hall I assumed it had something to do with that jerk and I personally can't stand him so I had to help you. It broke my heart seeing such a beautiful spunky girl so down and depressed."

Wow. He was so sweet and a lot cuter in person. But even he couldn't keep her from feeling the way she did.

"You know what Aj, you get up and go put one of those abnormal outfits on that you love to wear, throw your Chucks on and let's go get food. Sound good?"

Aj nodded and bounced of the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Punk had sat in the lobby for a few minutes waiting for Kofi contemplating going back to his room. He didn't feel like public at the moment and fans were making it hard for him to enjoy his wait. He signed one more picture of his face for a little redheaded girl, hugged her and sighed deeply.

"Whats wrong champ? You don't seem so chipper." Kofi said coming up behind him and throwing his arm around Punks tense shoulder.

"Man it's about time. I'm starving can we go?"

"Not yet we have to wait on Zach. Be patient killer."

He and Kofi waited for about five minutes for Zack and when he finally showed Punk was less than thrilled to see the man who kept him waiting.

"Really Ryder? What took you so damn long."

"Chill bro this hair takes time." He said smoothing is hand over the side of his head cooly.

"Whatever. Lets just leave." Punk began to walk away then stopped when he heard Kofi clear this throat. Punk turned around to see what he could possibly need, when he caught sight of something that almost knocked him on his ass. Aj was stepping off an elevator with a man who had his arm securely around her and they were laughing.

"What the HELL is Aj doing with Hardy?"

* * *

**Ohhh my..didnt see that coming did you:) dont forget to tell me what you think:)**


	10. Here's To New Friends

**Chapter 10: Here's To New Friends**

* * *

In the moment he laid his eyes on them his heart shattered. Of all the people she could have run to he found her now in the arms of the Charismatic Enigma himself. Hatred pulsed through his clenched fists. All he wanted to do was run to them and rip hardy boy to little unrecognizable pieces. But the small smile on her face kept him from doing so. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tired. He knew he was the reason. She cried because of him and that hurt him. But knowing she was smiling because of Jeff Hardy of all people killed him. All he could do was watch them walk through the crowded lobby, Aj tucked safely under Hardy's arm. He wished more than anything he was the one holding her.

* * *

"You ok doll?" Jeff ask.

He knew she wasn't completely comfortable being in public. Aj's shoulders tensed under his arm.

"I'm fine. Just a little nerves is all." Truth was she was honestly terrified. What if he saw them? What if he flipped out on her for being with Jeff? A million awful possibility's raced through her mind but she just kept smiling.

Jeff stopped walking and turned to face her. In her eyes he saw sorrow. She was doing everything in her power to hide her sadness behind her dazzling smile.

"Are you sure?" he ask pushing harder against the wall she had built around her heart.

"Yes im fine I promise. So, what's on the agenda for today oh colorful one?"

"Haha you're so funny. I was thinking food and maybe…"

"Maybe what? Don't just leave me hanging."

"Paintball" he replied with a questioning look.

She looked him over one good time. She didn't really feel like doing anything physical right now but he was really trying to lift her spirit and she really needed to get her mind off of Punk.

"Do you really think yourself a worthy adversary for me Mr. Hardy?"

"Oh my dear it is you who is unworthy."

* * *

Punk watched them as they stood and talked. He told her to forget him. That's what he wanted right? Jeff had taken her hand and lead her through the large glass doors. Phil was aware of the two men calling his name. He simply just didn't care. The love of his life had just left with the man he hated the most. Hand in hand as if she had never loved him. He could feel an Aj sized whole forming in his heart where she use to be. He didn't want to leave now. He wanted to stay and be a jealous man and take her away from a man who was finally making her smile. It had to be him.

"Yo Punk. Man snap out of it. What's wrong with you?" Kofi ask shaking his friends' shoulders.

Phil glared a whole through him even though he knew Kofi meant him no harm.

"Seriously? I know you saw what I just saw and you're asking me what's wrong."

"Calm down man. You told Aj to be done with you. You wanted her to move on. I assumed that's what you wanted so this is the reason I ask what's wrong."

"I do want Aj to move on its just..."

"It's just what Phil? You don't want to see her to move on with him? Someone who's making her smile. She hasn't been doing that a lot here lately and now that she is it pisses you off. For once she's doing what you tell her to and you can't handle it because you see her with Jeff. That's selfish man. If he's making her happy let him do it."

Punk ran a hand down his face and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kofi was right. He was being selfish. Aj had nothing to do with the reason he hated Jeff. So he couldn't be upset with her. He had to make good on his word and stay away from her. It was the only way to ensure her complete and total happiness.

"Your right. She's better off with him." He sighed again and glanced at the door once more. "Let's just go."

"That killed him." Zach stated leaning over to Kofi. Phil had already started for the door clearly is serious emotional distress. Kofi just nodded and watched his friend walk away.

"Aj is a rare find. If I were him I never would have let him get away. He without a bought needs her."

* * *

Aj sat quietly in the passenger seat of Jeff's car and listened to the music blaring out of his speakers. She watched him as he sang every word beautifully along with the man on the cd. She admired his features and the way his lips moved as he made out each word. He was gouges if his own unique way, not even she could deny it. Something about him calmed her and made her feel at home.

"Aj honey why are you staring at me?" he ask turning down the radio.

"How did you know I was staring? You never took your eyes off the road." She ask clearly embarrassed she had been caught.

"Im just amazing like that. Plus I could feel your beautiful eyes all over my skin." He smiled at her deviously seeing her blush.

"I was just admiring you beauty. Is that ok with you?"

"I don't mind you getting lost in my sexiness if you promise not to drool."

"I so was not drooling. I think. Anyway where are we going?"

"Well before I can shoot you over and over again with paint filled balls until you beg for mercy at my feet, we have to go pick up my lady. She loves paintball and she's dying to meet you. She's a fan of yours"

"Awesome! What's her name?"

"You'll know her when you see her." He said offering her a beautiful smile. "I do have only one thing to ask of you though. Our relationship is something we like to keep under wraps. If word were to really get around that she and I are together, I would have hell to pay seeing as she and my families aren't on the best of terms. Please just keep us to yourself."

Aj looked at him confused. He said she knew of her and there was bad blood between her and the hardy family but Aj just drew a blank. She honestly didn't even have a guess as to who it was.

"She also told me that she wanted to help you with what you're going through. She's someone who understands relationship with Punkers better than anyone else. Trust me."

* * *

A hour later they were pulling up to a big white house in the middle of nowhere. Jeff smiled at her and got out. Before she could get her seatbelt off he was already around the car opening the door for her. _"What a gentleman"_ she thought to herself and took his outstretched hand. He lead her to the front door and pulled a key from his pocket. When he opened the door and lead her inside her breath hitched in her throat.

"Its beautiful!" she said stunned at how beautiful home was.

"She designed all of this herself." He said taking her hand and leading her into the large living room area.

"Wait here" he said and he disappeared.

Aj took it upon herself to admire the beautiful room. There was a large bay window with long black laced curtains that flowed from ceiling to floor. Opposite the window was a beautiful stone fireplace. It was breathtaking. There were several vases of fresh roses sitting on top of the mantle and an iron gate sat at the mouth of the fireplace. The couches where black leather with red pillows placed in the corners. A large TV was mounted on the wall above a shelf filled to the brim with DVD's and cd's. Her curiosity consumed her and she began browsing through the large collection of disks. Aj never heard the man and woman enter the room. Jeff gave a wicked smile to his girl and snuck quietly up behind an occupied Aj.

"Boo!" he yelled and grabbed her sides.

Aj shrieked in terror and turned to find Jeff doubled over by laughing hysterically.

"You jerk" Aj said slapping his arm. "You scared the hell out of me. What's wrong with you boy?"

"Im so sorry sweetie." He said still laughing and pulled her into a warm hug. "I couldn't resist it you were practically begging for it."

While wrapped in his hug out of the corner of her eye she saw a beautiful figure standing in the doorway with firey red hair watching them with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh My Gash! Lita?" Aj pulled away from Jeff and looked at the tall gorges women. Now she understood why Jeff said she could help her. Lita had been through it.

"Aj, Lita. Lita, Aj. Do you see now why you can't say anything about us?"

"Matt!" Aj said putting 2 and 2 together in her mind.

"That's right hot stuff. Don't want big bro to murder me."

"Aj it is so nice to finally meet you." Lita said making her way across the room. "I have wanted to personally wanted to hug you ever since you put that ass hole in his place."

Aj smiled shyly and let Lita embrace her. Aj hugged her back and took in all that was going on around her. Lita and Jeff where her ideals and now she was in their home.

"So Jeff and I were talking before he mad you pee on yourself and we decided we have a better way to get your mind off of jerk face then paint ball. But you have to come with me." Aj looked over to Jeff and he took her hand and nodded. Aj said ok and Let Lita take her other hand and they lead her up the stairs to a large room.

"Take your hair down sweet heart." Aj did as she was told and Lita handed her a towel. "Here you go. You go take a shower and when you're done I'll get you already."

Aj smiled and went into the huge bathroom. She took a quick shower and tried not to think about Phil and how much she missed him. When she shut the water off she heard music playing in the other room. The same music from Jeff's car and she could hear him singing away just like before. She smiled and wrapped the towel tightly around her petite body. When she opened the door she saw Jeff singing and dancing playfully with Lita in his arms. Aj froze at the sight of him wearing nothing but baggy black jeans. He caught sight of Aj standing in the door and he spun Lita around to face her.

"Lita darling I think miss Aj should just wear that."

"Oh stop it you perv." Lita said slapping his bare chest. "Go get your clothes and get out mister."

"Ugh fine you to get naked without me. I totally understand."

Aj blushed and Lita opened their bedroom door inviting him to leave.

"Just so you know it's not fair that im getting kicked out."

"Oh cry you big baby." She said placing a gentil kiss on his lips and smacking his butt as he walked past her.

Seeing the two of them so happy together brought an empty feeling to Aj's heart. She yearned to feel Punk like that again. A tear slipped past her defenses and she wiped it away quickly before ether of them could see.

"Ok hot stuff, you ready to get ready?" Lita ask with excitement in her voice.

"Sure but can I ask what we're getting all dressed up for?"

"Nope" Lita replied and she said nothing else.

Aj kind of figured asking wouldn't be that easy so she claimed defeat and took up a spot on the edge of Lita's bed. She sat quietly and watched Lita rummage through the clothes in her closet. Watching her she couldn't help but wonder what her relationship with Punk was like. She remembered how upset Lita was when they called it quits. As curious as she was she knew it wasn't her place to ask.

"Ok so iv got you something to wear but I want to do your hair first. Cool with you?"

"Sure is. Lets do this!"

* * *

The whole time he was out he couldn't keep Aj off his mind. He prayed that whatever she was doing she was happy. He wanted to check on her but it felt so wrong to do so. He promised he would leave her alone but he missed her. In his mind he figured one message wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were ok. I saw you today and was kind of concerned. xPhilx"

Assuming she wouldn't text back he sat his phone on the table beside his bed and laid himself down. When he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful face smiling back at him and his heart ached for her. She consumed his dreams and he saw her face for the rest of his restless slumber.

* * *

**SOOOO SORRY it took so long i had to get my computer fixed and now i have to get a new keyboard so i used my maw in laws computer to put this chapter up i promise as soon as i get a key board 11 will be up:) also im looking for someone to help me with this STORY if anyone is interested PM me and we can throw around ideas:) review REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11 Memory Lane

**Chapter 11. Memory Lane**

* * *

" Lita I can NOT wear this. Don't get me wrong, its beautiful but, it's just not me."

Aj stood in the large mirror inspecting her outfit. It was adorable but dresses just didn't feel right to her. It wasn't anything to fancy. It was a simple one strap dress that came right above her knees. It was fitted around her chest and mid section and flowed out at her hips. A rather large red belt sat snugly on her waist. It was pretty, but not Aj Lee.

"Oh hush you look beautiful. Now here, put these on." Lita said holding a pair of blood-red stilettos in her face.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no. Lita unless you want to end your night by identifying my body in the city morgue, you will not make me put those on. I can promise you ill break my neck in those. I'll just wear my chucks. Their red."

"Fine." Lita said laughing at Aj's reasons. "I'm going to go hope in the shower. I'll be out in a few minuets."

Aj gave her a nod and a small smile then made her way over to the bed. As she went to lace up her shoes she noticed she had a message on her phone. When she saw his name her breath hitched in her throat. "_What could he possibly want?_" She thought to herself. As much as she wanted to see what he had to say, she couldn't bring herself to open it. The last thing he said to her was he was leaving and he loved her. What else did he need to say to her. She didn't realize the sudden absence on sound from the shower. She was to wrapped up in her thoughts. Aj just sat there holding the phone in her trembling hands staring at his name.

"Aj?" Lita called after the small girl as she entered the room and realized what she was doing. Aj gave her no answer and she knew right then who had texted her. She sat down on the bed beside her and gently took the phone from her hands. Aj didn't put up a fight. She just let the red-head take it. Lita opened the message and read the small text silently.

" Lita, I don't want to know what it says. Just delete it. He's leaving so whatever it is, it's not important."

She respected Aj's decision and did as she ask. She handed Aj her phone and held the small girl close to her. "Aj, I'm going to help you through this. Jeff and I, we're here for you no matter what you need. I promise." She gave the small Diva one last squeeze and got up to get herself ready.

After 30 more minutes of Lita getting dressed and Aj putting on the finishing touches they were ready. They both stood in the mirror admiring Lita's work and as if on cue, Jeff made his grand entrance into the room.

"Wow I was going to come in and brag about how amazing I looked but you two are Drop. Dead. Gorgeous.''

Lita smiled from ear to ear but Aj hid her face and blushed.

"You don't look half bad yourself sweetie." Lita said pecking a small kiss on his lips. She noticed that Aj had turned away and she took the small Diva by her hand and pulled her to her side.

"You look stunning Aj. And I love your choice in shoes." Jeff said hugging her gently. Aj just smiled and let them both hold her. "I'm really lucky. I'll be escorting two sexy ladies instead of one. People are going to be so jealous." He got a small laugh from both women and laughed himself.

"Jeff, you and Aj go ahead to the car. I'm going to get us a coat and grab my bag and ill be right out." Nether protested. They simply followed orders and headed out the door. Once she heard the front door close she grabbed her phone and started going through her contacts.

"Hello?"

"Phil, its me."

"Amos, it's so good to hear from you. What are you up to?"

"Phil im calling about Aj.."

"What about Aj? Is she ok?" he ask clearly worried about her.

"Well she's physically okay but emotionally she broken. Jeff found Aj in the hallway floor at your hotel sobbing profusely so he helped her to her room and called me. I told him to bring her to me and she's with me now. Phil what did you do to hurt her like you did?"

Silence fell between them and she could sence that he was in just as much pain as Aj.

"I hurt her Amy. I told her I would be whatever she needed. I got her to trust me again then I let her down. So I figured I would do the most noble thing I could do and just leave. She would eventually forget about me and she would be happy."

"Then why did you text her Phil. She sat on my bed motionless staring at your name. She couldn't even read it. She was to hurt to even want to."

"I just..I needed to know she was ok. I saw her with Jeff today and I was pissed to say the least. But then I saw her smile at him so I figured id ask her then leave her be."

Lita paused for a moment. Her heart broke for him because she knew it was hard for him to let Aj go. But for now Aj was her main concern.

"Phil, do you really want Aj to move on?"

"Yes Amy. Its whats best for her."

"Ok then you have to leave her alone. Phil you know im still your best friend and if you ever need to know how she is you can call me but, for now I can help her. I'll just need you to not have contact with her."

On the other end she heard him sniffle. He was crying.

"I understand Amos. Thank you for being there for her. I'm glad she has you."

"I love you Phil. Call me if you need me."

"Bye Amos."

Lita closed her phone and wiped a tear from her eyes. She hadn't realized she was crying. Knowing that her closest friend and the love of his life were hurting so bad killed her. But this is what he wanted and it's what Aj needed so she tucked her phone in her bag and left ready to help Aj forget.

* * *

Punk sat in the terminal waiting to board his plain. He was going to go back to his home in Chicago for a while and try to forget her. Some of the best nights of his life were with her. One night in particular made him smile. It was a Friday night after Smackdown. The night she had kissed him in front of everyone. After the show was over she had run off to his bus and he found her in the bathroom brushing her teeth harshly.

"Aj what are you doing?" he said laughing at the faces she was making.

" Um blushing my teeth duh!"

" I can see that what I mean was why are you brushing your teeth like a mad man?"

"Okay I'm not saying Daniel is a bad kisser or any thing but oh my god was it bad. I'm pretty sure I have red beard hair in my teeth."

He couldn't stop him self from laughing now. She was dead serious and that's what made it funny.

"My beard doesn't seem to bother you."

"Yours isn't as bad. Yours is sexy. He has chewbacca on his face and I tasted it."

Dying laughing now, he let her finish and he took her hand pulling her from the bathroom.

"So you think mine is sexy huh?"

"Yes," she said giggling, "I do."

"What else do you find sexy about me?"

She pulled his Best in the World shirt over his head and ran her small hands down his broad chest. "Everything Punk. I find absolutely everything about you sexy. Your attitude, your voice, your hair. I love your lips, your neck, your shoulders, your chest." kissing him after every part she named she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her. "I love everything about you. Everything you are is so damn sexy to me."

He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her softly. He lead her to his bed and gently laid her down. That night he made love to her all night long. He remembered how he felt with her and his heart fluttered at the thought of her sweet touch. The next morning between the both of them they had 13 missed calls and almost 20 text messages. that was the best night of his life. Now all of that was over and he was boarding plain to Chicago so she could forget him.

* * *

"So can you please tell me where we're going now?" Aj ask from the back seat. Jeff smiled at Lita and Lita turned in her seat.

"We're taking you to one of our favorite places in the world."

"Which is.." She ask prying even further.

"Its called Ozone. It's a night club and we plan on dancing you to death."

"Oh God no Lita I can't dance im to clumsy. I'll just watch you to."

"Um no. You are going to dance and you are going to have fun."

"Yea and plus how am I suppose to make people jealouse with only one sexy girl dancing with me."

Aj slapped his arm and gave up trying to fight with them. She was going to go and she was going to do as they said because they wanted to help her. Aj leaned against the door and looked out the window thinking back to all the times they would lay on the hood of her rental car and look at the stars. They would cuddle close together and talk for hours about what they liked and what they didn't. He would try countless times to make her laugh the find himself laughing as well. Then after hours of peaceful happiness she would fall asleep wrapped tightly in his arms. Those were the nights she missed. Those were the things that made her love him. No matter where he was right now or what he was doing she prayed that he knew she loved him and that forgetting him would never be easy.

* * *

**I know its been forever and again im sorry. i no longer have a computer so when i get to one ill try to keep writing. i am so not done with this story.:)**


	12. Never Drinking Again

When she woke up the next morning she couldn't remember where she was. The sun was blinding and her head was hurting so she kept her eyes shut. She laid there for a moment before she felt arms around her slightly tighten. Instantly Aj began to wonder what had happen the night before. She remembered bight neon lights and several drinks. She remembered dancing like a fool with Jeff And Lita. But she didn't remember anything else. Turning slightly to get comfortable she noticed these arms where not that of a man. Afraid and extremely curious she slowly opened her sleepy eyes and was more than relieved to find Lita beside her. Aj nestled it to her and relaxed trying to recall the events of the night before. Her mind was cloudy, her body was aching, and her eyes were hurting. realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore she slid quietly from Lita's grasp and made her way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she could tell why her eyes where hurting. She had been crying. "Why" she thought to herself. Her disheveled appearance persuaded her to clean herself up so she decided on a quick, much-needed shower. She stood comfortably still and let the hot water run over her head and shoulders. As if it where magic a whirlwind of memory's came washing over her and she remembered last night.

She was sitting in a booth ordering yet again another drink and she was watching how Lita and Jeff danced playfully together. They were so in love. It was clear and anyone could see it. It was beautiful and it pissed her off to no end so she pulled out her phone and text the one person she felt was the reason for her pain. Eve. Her fingers flew as she let Eve have a piece of her mind. Aj felt Eve needed to know just how much heartache she had caused her. Aj was vengeful and ready to fight the next person who looked at her wrong. She pushed send, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the club wanting to be alone.

Suddenly embarrassed at herself she shut the water off and grabbed a towel. Jeff had found her outside crying on the sidewalk. He probably thought she was crazy. She would worry about that later though because she needed to know what she had said to Eve. She left the bathroom happy to see Amy and Jeff still fast asleep. After putting on one of Amy's over sized shirts she grabbed the phone and ran quietly downstairs.  
Once in the kitchen Aj went through the cabinets and found the coffee, making sure to make enough for all three of them. Once it started brewing she sat down at the kitchen bar and opened her phone. The first thing she saw was an unread message from Eve. But before she could read it she wanted to read what she said first.

"Whats up skank its Aj. Just wanted to let you know you really ruined something you would have just backed off of Punk and left us alone I wouldn't be pissed off and alone id be with Phil and id be happy. I honestly can't wait for my chance to rip your head off. You should get ready because it's coming slut!"

Aj dropped her phone and buried her head in her arms. How could she have been so stupid. She probably just started a fight she didn't want to be a part of. Remembering Eve had texted back so she reluctantly picked up her phone and opened the message. All it said was "Bring it bitch". Stunned and slightly irritated she closed her phone and hopped down from the bar stool. Not willing to deal with that drama today she grabbed a cup and willed her anger away by pouring a needed cup of coffee. She grabbed her phone and her cup and decided to take her coffee on the balcony outside Amy's kitchen. As Aj sat there she began to think about things. About Phil. She was the one that said she didn't want to be with him. Shes the one that said they were better off friends so why was she so upset. It wasnt Eve more Phil's fault so she couldn't be made at them. Eve could have went at it in a little less skank face way but other than that she couldn't blame anyone but herself. It was time for her to stop pouting over what was lost. She was ready to be happy. So she decided that today was the day she moved on.

* * *

Punk had arrived in Chicago late last night. After getting in he showered and tried to go to bed. He wrestled with sleep for almost three hours then gave up. He had decided to go run. He had a lot on his mind and running helped. His hood was pulled tightly over his head and his headphones were tucked away in his ears. As he ran he tried his best not to think of her. Her eyes became harder and harder to forget the more he tried. He kept seeing her smile every time he closed his eyes and her sweet laugh rang in his ears. He made it a personal goal to forget her. He felt as though he was running away from the thought of her which only made him run faster. He only needed one moment of relief. One second where she wasnt on his mind. Just when he had run so hard his legs threatened to give out , his phone went off. Using that as an excuse to breath he stopped for a minute. Seeing Eves name made his stomach do somersaults. She was not the kind of distraction he ment when he said he needed one.

"Hello" he half heartedly said. She really was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"Punk its me" she said in a pissed off kind of voice.

"Yes Eve I see that. I thought I said we needed to have no contact. Ever. What happen to that?"

" That was all fine and dandy until last night. Your little girlfriend messaged me last night and im pissed.''

"Aj?" He ask honestly confused.

" Yes Aj who the hell else would I be talking about?"

"Oh god what happen?"

"She text me going on and on about how your issues were my fault and how she wanted to and I quote "rip my head off. She is crazy Punk do something with her.

With that Eve hung up. He was glad the conversation was over but Aj must really be pissed because petty stuff like that was so unlike her. Ether something happened between them or it wasnt Aj. He started heading back towards his now truly concerned with Aj. He mentally kicked himself because he knew that pain she felt was ber fault. He had to check on her. Once he entered his home he didn't hesitate to call Amy.

"Hello" a groggy voice answered.

"Amy its Phil. I need to talk to you."

"Cant it wait honey its to early."

"Amos it lunch time you lazy butt."

"Oh wow," she said glancing at her clock. "Ok shoot i guess."

"I just got a very unwanted phone call from miss Eve. She said Aj text her last night and lat her have it. If it were anyone else I wouldn't care but that's unlike Aj to do stuff like that. What happen to her last night?"

Amy paused. Aj had acted strange towards the end of the night last night but she figured it was the alcohol.

"Phil we took Aj dancing last night she had a few drinks. She was probably just drunk."

ub:b"You let Aj drink? Amy she's an awful drunk. She gets mean and brutal. Shes going to wake up and be sick all day long."

"Well i assume she's already awake because she isn't beside me anymore."

"Ok look she has a weak stomach so don't feed her anything heavy just give her bananas and crackers. Sbsheoesnt like sprite but she likes Gatorade but only the pink kind. She will tell you all day that she's fine and she can do things herself but its a flat lie. As soon as she starts moving around she'll get sick. If her head starts hurting just give her children's Tylenol. Regular is too much for her. Did you get all that?"

Amy was impressed. He was perfect for Aj. He knew everything about her. In her opinion they both needed to get over this issue and be together.

"Amy did you get that?" He ask again "Huh what? Oh yea I got it"

"I'm sure you did. Just call me if you have any questions. And please see if she's ok."

Amy agreed and they said goodbye. He sat his phone down and decided a shower wasnt a bad idea. He was going to go see his mother today so it would be best if he didn't stink.

* * *

Amy decided to get up a little worried about Aj. Phil had given her a list of things to do for Aj and she still couldn't get over how much he paid attention to her. If Aj would have heard him she would have melted where she stood. As she made her way down the stairs she heard Aj and it sounded like she was hacking up her lungs. She hurried to the downstairs bathroom and found poor little Aj throwing up just as he had predicted she would. Amy held her hair and rubbed her back until she was through.

"Sorry Amy." Aj apologised.

"Oh sweetie dont apologise. A little birdy told me you couldn't hold your booze. Now come on i got a list of things that will help you from a very caring doctor."

"Doctor? What doctor?"

"Uhhh" Amy said fumbling for words. "Doctor Phil?"

"Oh. I like him but I so didn't think he was THAT kind of doctor."

Amy laughed to herself as she laid Aj on the couch. Technacly she didn't lie. Phil had told her what to do but Aj didn't need to know the specifics.

* * *

if it seems wonkey i did it from my phone sorry..reveiw


End file.
